This invention relates to lubricant fittings for valves, and more specifically, to a contaminent-resistant lubricant filling for a valve.
In certain situations, the environment in which oilfield valves operate is contaminated with dirt and other particles. Consequently, it is not unusual for the valves themselves to become contaminated with these particles, and likewise, the lubricant fittings utilized with these valves to become contaminated. In the case of mechanical seals, this contamination oftentimes makes it difficult to create an effective seal between the interior of a valve and the atmosphere. Therefore, it would be highly desirable to provide a lubricant fitting for a valve that is resistant to contamination. It would also be highly desirable to provide a lubricant fitting for a valve resistant to contamination and which is not unduly complicated so as to make it difficult to operate the fitting.